Mi maldito nuevo vecino
by Aoi-Hatake.n.26
Summary: Y de pronto vio a aquel chico de extravagante aspecto bajar de la camioneta ¿Quién será él? ¿Por qué iría a vivir a un sitio como ese? Y lo peor... ¿Por qué le quería a él? Definitivamente, la paz en su vida ya no regresaría a partir de ese día.


''**MI MALDITO NUEVO VECINO''**

_¡Hola a todos! Esta vez les traigo otro One-shot, espero que les guste y bueno, como podrán ver es una pareja de lo más crack, pero yo junto a mi querida amiga hemos sido las primeras en inventarla y aquí está, el primer fic JashinZetsu de la historia, así es, no habrá otro ni en otros idiomas, así que sin más, espero que les guste, Yiz-chan, mi Jashin querido, esto es para ti ;)_

_Advertencias: YAOI (hombrexhombre)_

_¡Sin más a leer!_

Zetsu es un joven peliverde con una apariencia un tanto fuera de lo común, piel era bicolor, su lado izquierdo era color blanco mientras el lado derecho era color negro, pero esto no era todo, cada lado tenía una personalidad propia que solían discutir, hablar, conversar, etc., además de tener unos hermosos ojos dorados. Él es un chico tranquilo que vive en un buen vecindario en las afueras de una pequeña ciudad, habitaba una acogedora casa con un hermoso jardín que él mismo mantenía lleno de vida, únicamente con la convivencia de sus dos mitades, que si bien opinaban y pensaban completamente distinto eran muy unidos… tanto física como emocionalmente. Disfrutaba de su soledad, de la paz que reinaba en su pequeño pero perfecto hogar… hasta que él llegó.

Era una tarde soleada y hermosa, Zetsu se encontraba de muy buen humor y parecía como si las plantas y florecillas de su jardín compartieran su estado de ánimo, incluso el lado oscuro estaba inexplicablemente tranquilo y relajado. Todo marchaba con normalidad e incluso mejor, él regaba un poco a los pequeños seres verdes y coloridos, cuando un enorme camión de mudanza se estacionó justo fuera de la casa contigua a la suya; esa casa había estado en venta desde hace meses pero no sabía que había sido comprada y habitada ese mismo día. Detrás del camión llegó una llamativa y aparentemente costosa camioneta, esta era de un negro que brillaba con la luz del Sol, sus vidrios oscuros no permitían ver hacia adentro y en las puertas había un símbolo pintado en un color plata, era un círculo con un triangulo invertido dentro, parecía el auto de alguien con buena cantidad de dinero, lo que le extrañó ya que la casa que acababa de comprar no parecía combinar con semejante transporte.

Quiso dejar de ver, pues en realidad a menos que fuera uno de esos tipos buscapleitos o escandalosos no le importaba quien se mudara ahí, aunque por alguna razón ajena a su conocimiento no podía dejar de mirar la nueva escena. Pensó que quizás tenía curiosidad porque no quería ese tipo de vecino, uno que perturbara su eterna tranquilidad… y no pudo estar más en lo cierto.

De la camioneta bajó un chico de aspecto completamente estrafalario, su piel era sumamente pálida pero su cabello era de un negro azabache. Desde donde estaba pudo notar unos profundos y hermosos pero imponentes ojos color rojo sangre. Era alto y delgado pero de espalda ancha, todo en él le pareció -de algún modo- muy atrayente, sin embargo, lo más extraño eran sus ropas, vestía una gran túnica negra con plumas del mismo color alrededor del cuello, sus manos iban desnudas pero se apreciaba un brilloso esmalte negro en las uñas, traía también unos ajustados pantalones negros de cuero y unas botas estilo gótico con una leve plataforma y también perfectamente negras. Él último detalle que notó fue un collar en su cuello que reposaba en su pecho, era color plateado y tenía el mismo símbolo que estaba pintado en la puerta de la camioneta.

El peliverde pensó de todo, desde que era un simple chico gótico hasta que podía ser el líder de una secta o una mafia, pues su sola presencia le provocaba escalofríos, aún así en ningún momento pudo dejar de mirarlo con atención, era como si tuviera un especie de imán que le impedía girarse nuevamente, o eso fue hasta que aquel extraño chico volteó a verle. Zetsu al principio quedó paralizado al saberse descubierto por él, luego se llenó de vergüenza y al final su cara se tornó de un rojo intenso mientras desviaba la mirada a sus plantas. Había hecho el ridículo completamente.

Intentó seguir su labor pero sentía la penetrante mirada sobre su persona, ¿Es que no pensaba entrar a su nueva casa o algo? ¿Planeaba mirarlo todo el rato? Aunque claro, él también tenía una apariencia fuera de lo común, entendía que de igual modo el pelinegro tuviera curiosidad por él, pero su mirada era pesada y penetrante, era simplemente imposible ignorarla.

Suspiró y un poco nervioso se movió de ahí para escapar al patio trasero donde no pudiera seguir mirándole. Trató de calmar su leve nerviosismo y siguió trabajando; cuando terminó de darle cuidado a su jardín se levantó y secó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano, pero al darse la vuelta lanzó un grito digno de una película de terror, ahí frente a él, parado con una sonrisa cínica y divertida lo miraba el extraño azabache.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! —exclamó el lado claro con voz aguda pero fuerte.

—Hoy me mudaría a una nueva casa en este vecindario, pero al llegar veo a un lindo chico que parece ser mi nuevo vecino y no me quitaba la mirada de encima, me sentí halagado, pero además me entró curiosidad por él. —explicó con una arrogante sonrisa.

El ojidorado no supo bien que decir, primero porque no se recuperaba aún del susto y segunda porque su voz, masculina y profunda lo había dejado paralizado. Entonces el ojirrojo lo tomó de la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarle, pues parecía examinar todo el paisaje menos a él. En cuanto Zetsu pudo reaccionar se soltó del agarre bruscamente pero con un gran sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía tan intimidado por la mirada y la sonrisa de ese hombre?

—P-pues creo que es mejor que te vayas, aquí no encontrarás nada interesante…

Se dio la vuelta para intentar huir cuando ¡Oh sorpresa! Se encontró siendo acorralado contra la pared y el firme cuerpo del misterioso hombre.

—Yo creo que puedo encontrar eso y más. —volvió a tomarle de la barbilla delicadamente—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Jashin… será un verdadero placer vivir a tu lado —murmuraba lentamente sobre su oído.

Al peliverde le invadieron fuertes escalofríos que le recorrieron el cuerpo y sus piernas flaquearon un poco, eso no era normal, esas sensaciones y temblores no eran nada normales, joder.

—Me gustaría… saber el nombre de mi lindo vecino. —susurró de una forma tan lenta y sugerente que Zetsu sintió como si se fuera a derretir.

—Zetsu… mi nombre es Zetsu —respondió el blanco en un bajo murmullo y la voz temblorosa.

Jashin sonrió victorioso y arrogante, quitó de la pared sus manos que aprisionaban al peliverde y en cambio tomó posesión de su cintura, pegando sus cuerpos sin dejar espacio alguno entre ambos. No le extrañó demasiado que el chico de piel bicolor no le rechazara, al contrario, se sintió halagado y su arrogancia creció dentro de él, si ya de por sí.

—Entonces Zetsu… a partir de ahora serás mío —anunció con seguridad.

Tras sus palabras miró como el peliverde parecía tomar conciencia del significado de ellas y se puso completamente rojo, acto por el cual la sonrisa del azabache no hizo más que crecer.

—¿¡Pues quién te has creído?! —exclamó la voz grave del lado negro.

Al principio Jashin pareció contrariado, pero sólo por el brusco cambio de tono en su voz, que al principio había escuchado aguda y ahora ronca y grave, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír, ese pequeño chico se le hacía cada vez más interesante, era un mundo completamente diferente y misterioso que él quería explorar.

Zetsu continuó gritoneándole cualquier maldición, diciéndole que le soltara, enfureciéndose cada vez mas y mas al ver que el otro no quitaba esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿¡De que rayos te ríes?! ¡Deja de sonreír! —exclamaba el claro con desesperación.

—Pedazo de… ¡Déjame ir! —decía por su parte la voz grave de oscuro mientras aún intentaba huir—. Te juro que… ¡Nh…!

El escándalo se vio interrumpido por los labios del azabache contra los suyos, fue una sensación extraña pero increíble, sentía que su corazón era llenado con una sensación cálida. Pronto cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar al igual que el otro, que parecía estar en el mismo trance, aunque el ojidorado no llegó a notarlo.

Un largo rato después se separaron con suavidad y cariño para tomar el aire perdido, ambos estaban visiblemente agitados y se abrazaban posesivamente el uno al otro, Zetsu estaba sonrojado y Jashin tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

—Definitivamente desde ahora serás sólo mío… —aseguró sonriendo con arrogancia—. Y para que no pienses en llevarme la contraria…

El bicolor soltó un leve gemido de dolor al sentir la boca de Jashin dejar una marca roja en su cuello.

—¡¿Q-qué te crees que haces?! —exclamaron al unísono pero fueron nuevamente silenciados por un pequeño beso.

—Shh… no hables, pequeño mío, quiero que me escuches con atención… A partir de hoy eres completamente mío, no saldrás con nadie más, ni tendrás pareja alguna y si me entero que alguien te tocó un solo cabello esa persona morirá de la manera más horrible que puedas imaginar no sin antes haber sido brutalmente torturado… Eres mío y sólo yo puedo besarte, tocarte y verte así de adorable y rojo. —al final le guiñó un ojo con picardía mientras volvía a sonreír con ese brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Zetsu luchaba por procesar todas las palabras mencionadas y estaba tan ensimismado que el ojirrojo iba a aprovechar para volver a besarle, cuando…

—¡Jashin-sama! ¡El equipaje está listo para ser desempacado!

El mencionado escuchó a su insufrible sirviente, Hidan, por lo que suspiró y cambió la dirección del beso a su frente.

—Debo irme, mi hermoso ángel, pero ten en mente todo lo que te dije, no permitiré que quieras escapar.

Besó su mano con galantería y regresó por donde vino, dejando y un sorprendido, sonrojado, petrificado y levemente perturbado Zetsu.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos en los que pudo salir de ese estado, sólo atinó a correr dentro de su casa directamente hasta su habitación y cerrar la puerta de esta con seguro para luego echarse a la cama, aún intentando entender y procesar todo lo ocurrido en tan pocos minutos que le parecieron horas, ¿Quién rayos es él? ¿Por qué lo quería? Y sobre todo ¿Quién se creía que era para tratarlo como una simple posesión?

Bufó con molestia y se asomó con cautela por la ventana a la casa antiguamente en venta, en ese momento Jashin salió por la puerta y con aquella pose misteriosa y su sonrisa arrogante volteó a verle, paralizándolo de nuevo, pero al cabo de inacabables momentos volvió a ocultarse rápidamente tras las paredes.

No sabía quién era él, no sabía de dónde venía ni que quería, sólo supo que a partir de ese día las cosas no volverían a ser iguales en su vida y que definitivamente su hermosa paz sería perturbada por su culpa.

—Por la culpa de mi maldito nuevo vecino…

_**Fin.**_

_Espero que les haya gustado la lectura, si es así puedes darle a favoritos o un review que no te cuesta nada y me haría muy feliz, se que quedo demasiado abierto el final, pero poco a poco iré metiendo pequeños One-shot sobre situaciones que se vayan dando a partir de aquí en nuestra parejita :D_

_¡Una vez más gracias por leer y nos leemos a la próxima!_

_Sayoo~._

_**~Aoi-Hatake.n.26~**_


End file.
